Ivy
Tsuna Nakiri, commonly referred to as Ivy, a name granted to her in spite by her older sister but later used by its recipient as a grim reminder; is a 12 year old Konohagakure Genin taken in by the village as a refugee following the massacre that bestowed her home Hanibaragakure, a remote island founded away from the main continent that hd fallen victim to genocide. 'Personality' Ivy perceives herself as a very independent girl while the reality of the situation is that she is completely reliant on others and is too naive to break out her shell and fight for herself. At the very core of her character is a lonely nobody plagued by the self-fulfilling prophecy that she is useless and corrupt granted to her by her older sister. Subconsciously Ivy believes that she will burn everything she touches and strays away from human connection as a result. On the surface she comes across as cold and "bitchy", often talking down to those who try and form a rapport with her as a coping mechanism for the fact "she let her family died". 'Background' She grew up on an isolated island, which was eventually founded by slave owners who killed the majority of the population due to the rising rebellion of the indigenous population. 'Powers and Abilities' Physical Prowess Ivy possesses scary agility and flexibility feats for someone her age. She seems to possess insane control over her body being able to adjust and move her body in very calculating ways. Ninjutsu *'Body Flicker' *'Clone Technique' *'Substitution Technique' *'Earth Release Earth-Style Wall:' The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. *'Earth Release Mud Wolves:' A trap technique that is activated when one comes into contact with the user's chakra. Upon doing so, pre-existing mud will form into wolves and attack. Despite being damaged, the wolves will simply reform, keeping the enemy occupied while the user makes a getaway. *'Water Release Gun Shot:' After kneading and converting their chakra into water, the user will shoot one or more condensed blasts of water at the target. The size is dependent on how much water the user can store in their body. **'Water Release Gatling:' Fires multiple gunshots in rapid succession. **'Water Release Flower Bomb:' Gathers a large amount of water in their body and fires it off into the sky. The resultant culmination of water will then explode into piercing thorn which cut and tear through their opponents. *'Vine Release: Wild Vine:' Ivy creates Vines in the ground which she can manipulate to bind and whip her opponents. *'Vine Release: Sarcophagus' Binds her opponents in her vines and then pierces their bodies with elongated thorns. *'Vine Release: Fallen Angel:' Ivy's vine's root themselves into her opponents trap and then open up in a manner similar to a venus fly trap in reverse, severely crippling her opponents. Genjutsu Ivy is a skilled genjutsu user, being able to form a chakra link between her and others by piercing them with the vines created from her Vine Release, once a link is established she can use her genjutsu to disorientate her opponents and even make them hallucinate in some instances of emotional turmoil.